Claustrophobic
by wolflover12345
Summary: Hige always seemed more eager to get to paradise than the others. Even more than Kiba. But why? Was it because of the open spaces to run around in and be free? Was it because of his fear?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **(I don't own wolf's rain or it's characters)

**Plus Hige is my FAVORITE!**

Four large wolves darted across the snow covered wasteland. The pack consisted of a white wolf, Kiba A.K.Athe leader, a grey wolf, Tsume, a brown wolf, Hige and a red wolf, Toboe also called the runt by his pack mates. As the pack continued across the snow, they left heavy paw marks from their paws consistently thudding the soft, vulnerable snow. The pack were heading for paradise, a land where no wolf had ever ventured before. No one ever tried to anymore, after the failed attempt of other packs. But this pack was different.

They always believed that there were some who could make it to paradise, and there were some who just couldn't.

"Guys, can we rest for a while?", panted the over-exhausted Toboe, who gained a look of annoyance from Tsume.

"No! We have to keep going", Tsume replied angrily. He wanted to keep going. But Kiba and Hige thought differently.

"Come on Tsume, even I know we need to find shelter for the night. It'll be dark in a couple of hours", Kiba replied which only gained an eye roll and a sigh of defeat from Tsume.

"Finally! I'm exhausted and starving!", Hige cried out in relief.

"Typical", Tsume muttered under his breath. "Fine, but lets hurry!"

Kiba began to sniff around for any scent of a cave nearby. He knew Hige had the best sense of smell in the pack and that he would do a much better job at finding somewhere but he would probably most likely go looking for the scent of food instead. So that keft the job to Kiba.

Suddenly the scent of stone reached his nose. A cave.

"Guys! There's a small cave up ahead! Come on!", Kiba alerted the others. Hige stiffened at this . A _small_ cave.

_Ahh, it's probably nothing. It'll be fine, _Hige thought to himself as he realised he was falling behind. He snapped out of his thoughts and sprinted up to the others, luckily they hadn't noticed.

But when they reached this cave, Hige stood still with fear, his eyes locked on the cave and his feet unable to move. Kiba looked back and noticing this, he asked

"Hey Hige, you ok?", this grabbed the others attention. Now everyone was looking him.

"I'm not going in there", Hige replied with a hint of fear in his voice. He couldn't go in there. It was tiny. Hige was claustrophobic. But he didn't want the others finding out. They would laugh at him. And who knows what Tsume would do.

"Hige, are you alright?", Kiba asked once again but he got no answer, only Hige's gaze locked onto the cave. Suddenly, Kiba followed Hige's gaze and realizing the cave's size. It was tiny. But what was wrong with that? Why was Hige so worried? Suddenly he put two and two together.

"Hige, you- you're claustrophobic?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer(I don't own wolf's rain or it's characters)**

**Plus Hige is my favorite!**

"Hige, you- you're claustrophobic?!"

Hige began to panic, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. He was a wolf. Wolves aren't supposed to be scared of anything. Especially small spaces. It was stupid. He needed to come up with something. And fast.

"What! No! I'm, I'm not... huh! Fine, it's true! I'm just a coward", Hige confessed as he lowered his head. If he was to be honest with himself, he wasn't much good at quick thinking. He could come up with a snappy punch line any day of the week but when it came to getting himself out of tight situations, he would panic. Just like being in a real tight spot.

"Hige, you're not a coward. There's nothing wrong with being afraid. We all have fears", Kiba tried his best to reassure Hige but it didn't seem to be working.

"Yeah, but you all have a reason to be afraid. Being claustrophobic is just stupid. Come on, a fear of small spaces? It's ridiculous! Wolves aren't supposed to be cluastrophobic" Hige protested. But Kiba wasn't giving up so easily.

"Hige, it's not stupid. And just because you're claustrophobic doesn't mean you're not a wolf. To be honsest, and I think everyone will agree to this, you're probably the most wolf out of all of us. You're not afraid to admit your fears"

"Wow. Thanks Kiba", Hige lowered his head and blushed slightly. He never got compliments. It was new to him.

"No problem. But where are you going to sleep?"

Hige let this linger in his head for a moment. There was only one place he _could _sleep. Outside.

"I guess I'll just have to sleep outside then"

"Then I'm staying with you", Toboe piped up. Hige could catch a cold sleeping outside in weather like this.

"No Toboe. You don't have to do that for me. It's OK, I promise", no more was said after that. Only a dissapproving nod from Toboe.

Soon the three other wolves were sound asleep inside the cave and an exhausted Hige sleeping soundly outside on the harsh, cold ground. And before things could get any worse, it began to snow. Heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning brought snow. A lot of snow. The cave where the pack were staying in was nearly a mile under snow. Hige, who had to sleep outside because of his claustrophobia, woke up freezing cold and wet through. He had long ago began to shiver from the cruelty of the night air. As he opened his hazel eyes, they were somewhat, different. They were slightly milky coloured. Hige was also feeling a little dizzy. But he just guessed that he hadn't properly woken up yet. He sighed loudly, pushing himself up into a standing human form. He then stretched his arms out wide behind him as he let out his wolfish yawn. The others must have woken up a little before hand and were all sitting outside the cave, waiting for Hige to wake up so that he could sniff out breakfast for them.

"At last! You're awake. Now you can find us breakfast. I'm starving!", Tsume exclaimed, making Hige jump slightly. He hadn't noticed the other now human forms standing behind him.

"Oh, right", Hige just shrugged as he began to sniff the air, hoping to catch the scent of a deer or rabbit of some kind. But, for some odd reason, he couldn't smell anything. He couldn't even breath properly through his nose. Hige tried again, sniffing harder this time, but still, nothing.

"Hige, can't you smell anything?", Kiba questioned in utter shock. Hige had the mose superior sense of smell in the pack. He could smell a deer from a mile away. So, why was it different this time? Maybe there was something wrong with Hige. Kiba's thoughts were confirmed as Hige let out a loud sneeze. Everybody turned their attention to Hige who now looked down at the ground and blushed slightly, from embarassment.

"Hige, are you feeling alright?", Toboe asked in suspicion and concern. Hige could be sick and, if he was, then he needed to be treated. And the pack needed to know. Toboe's concern had grown when Hige had been struggling to pick up a scent.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, there's some deer tracks over there. Lets just follow them", Hige replied hurriedly, hoping not to draw attention to the terrible feeling that he really felt. He felt terrible. But he couldn't tell the pack. They would only wait here for him to get better and that would only be dragging them behind.

The pack gave each other quick glances at each other, then to Hige and finally, they turned to follow the deer tracks, unaware of Hige's sickness slowly building and building, just waiting to take it's prey.


End file.
